High School for Harry Potter
by PatronusCrimson7345
Summary: Ok not for Harry Potter but for the Harry Potter characters. They are mortals, sorry muggles, and have sort of the same personality, oh just read to find out I really suck at summaries. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! Rated T for slight language.
1. Just so you know

**Hey guys I changed my mind….. I'm doing a Harry Potter fanfic! Hope you like it!**

**This Is Your High School People Basis:**

**The Popular one: Harry Potter**

**Possy Member One: Ron Weasley**

**The Nerd: Hermione Granger**

**The Bully: Draco Malfoy**

**Bully Sidekick One: Gregory Goyle**

**Bully Sidekick Two: Vincent Crabbe**

**The Dumb Blonde: Luna Lovegood**

**The Clumsy One: Neville Longbottom**

**The One Who Dates the Jock: Ginny Weasley**

**The Troublemaker(s)/Class Clown(s): Gred and Forge Weasley**

**The One Who Dates the Cheerleader: Cedric Diggory**

**Cheerleader: Cho Chang**

**Yeah so please review and I'm thinking of making profiles of these people and then telling the story I don't know tell me what you think!**


	2. Profiles!

**Hey here is the nest chapter…**

**Oh yeah and I don't own Harry Potter- forgot to say in the last one**

Harry Potter is popular. He knew it and he took advantage of it. He was captain of the football team, sorry soccer team for you Americans, he was famous (his parents were actors) which also meant he was rich. He didn't have a girlfriend, mostly because he liked girls watching him while he was at football practice

Ron is a sidekick. He wasn't as popular as Harry. He was on the football team too, so were his brothers, mind you, and he was poor. You might be thinking to yourself, how is he popular if he's poor? Well, when Harry was new at school Ron showed him around and they've been friends ever since.

Hermione is a nerd. She spent most of her time in the library and she was a straight A student, strike that a straight A+ student. She was horrible at sports, but everyone wanted her as a project partner because she did all the work. She wasn't bullied because the last person who did got hit hard in the head with an 800 page hardcover book.

Draco Malfoy is a bully. He wasn't big or strong but he acted like he was all that. His father was a rich school board member so he walked around like he owned the place. He mostly bullied people his own age and younger kids. He had two sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle who were the big and strong ones and acted like bodyguards.

Luna Lovegood is the "dumb blonde" in the school **(A/N: I don't think blondes are dumb just so you know I have a friend who's blonde and she's in honors). **She was different and stood out. She didn't care what people thought of her. Everyone thought she was dumb, mostly because of the odd things she said.

Neville Longbottom is known as "the clumsy one". He was teased constantly about his name and he wasn't the smartest and he was clumsy. He was brave and loyal, though no one really knows.

Ginny Weasley is popular, amongst boys that is. She was captain of the girl's football team, and had red hair and brown eyes. She was currently dating Dean Thomas, one of the football players on Harry's team. Although, she couldn't help liking Harry, as he came over at least twice a week to hang out at Ron's.

Fred and George Weasley (also known as Gred and Forge) are trouble makers/ class clowns. They make people laugh and well, cause trouble. They are leaving school this year and plan to make a spectacular exit.

Cedric Diggory is handsome. He is also on the football team (as you can see football is really popular). He is currently dating Cho Chang who is the captain of the cheerleading squad

Cho Chang was the captain of the cheerleading squad. She was extremely pretty and as mentioned above she is dating Cedric Diggory.

**So now you know everyone! Review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!**


	3. A Party and meeting new characters

**Thank You for all the people who added this story to the story alert/subscription thing. I'll try to update as soon as possible but I'm on vacation this week so that's why I'm updating so often **

**ON WITH THE STORY! I don't own Harry Potter. And did you hear she's (J.K Rowling) is writing a new book?**

"Are you sure your parents won't be around," Ron asked for the millionth time.

Harry laughed. "Am I sure? They're at a convention in god knows where! Anyway I almost never see them."

"Okay, okay, just checking."

"Excuse me," a new voice said. It was Hermione Granger. She was that nerd that always hung out at the library.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were saying-"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered.

"You mustn't be throwing parties whenever your parents aren't around. It's really irresponsible of you!"

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry.

"Good-bye," said Ron.

**On Friday after the party…**

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" shrieked Lily Potter.

"Ummmmmm," said Harry.

"THROWING A PARTY WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION WHEN WE AREN'T AROUND!"

"Well-"

"JUST GO TO YOUR ROOM. YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

"WHAT?" Harry protested

"ROOM, NOW!" Lily ordered.

Harry stormed up to his room knocking over as many things as he could on the way up.

"Lily, dear," James Potter started.

"Oh don't say I was too hard on him! He might have thrown dozens of parties while we were away!"

"I know, but he's a teenager," said James soothingly. "It's all part of growing up."

"Yeah," Lily sighed. "I can't stand the fact that he's growing up."

"He'll never leave us. He'll always be in here." He pointed to his heart.

Lily smiled. "You sound like my mother."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Okay, if I agree will you go talk to him?'

"I think you should. You can relate to him more."

"Fine do I get a kiss though?"

She kissed him lightly in response. "Now get going," she said pushing him towards the door.

**At school the next day…**

"Your parents get mad?" Ron asked.

"Yeah."

"I told you," said Hermione.

"Where'd you come from?" Ron demanded.

"You're in the library!"

"We are? Oh I thought this was math. Come on, Ron let's go somewhere else."

**Okay that was short (again). I know my spelling and grammar is terrible, but please forgive me! I'm thinking about making Hermione part of the possy or Golden Trio or whatever you want to call it in my next chapter! Reviews are appreciated! **


	4. Tutoring!

**Hello to anyone who is reading this! I took an unplanned trip to Connecticut yesterday. Umm yeah just wanted to say that and I hope the story does work out. Okay here's the next chapter, hopefully it will not be as bad as I expect. THANK YOU FOR READING!**

"Mr. Weasley please stay behind," Professor McGonagall said after the lesson.

Wonderful, Ron thought. Just great. "Good luck," Harry muttered and walked out.

"Mr. Weasley I'm sorry to say that you're failing social studies," McGonagall sighed. "If you fail the midterm, well I don't know what will happen.

"So I'll just try harder and study more-"

"And to ensure that happens I got you a tutor."

"You what?" Ron asked.

"Yes she happens to be a girl in you grade, Hermione Granger."

Just then said person walked in the classroom. "Professor you wanted-" she stopped when she saw Ron. She stared at him.

"Wait I'm supposed to tutor _him_?" Hermione stared.

McGonagall frowned. "Yes Miss Granger _him_."

"Professor, sorry but I don't think this will work out," Ron said.

"Why not?"

"Well, we were just," Hermione blubbered.

"We don't really get along," Ron explained.

"Well then this will also be a lesson on people skills too," McGonagall said brightly. "Now off with you!"

"But-"

"Off with you!"

**After…**

"What'd she want?" Harry asked.

"Nothing much," Ron lied.

"Come on! I'm your best friend!" Harry pestered.

"You sound like a second grader."

"Shut up. Wait, you thought you could distract me! Tell the truth!" Harry demanded.

"Failing social studies," said Ron looking at his shoes.

"Well that's not so bad just study harder," Harry suggested.

"And Hermione is my tutor."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. Some people gave him some looks. "I mean," he said lowering his voice, "can't you find someone else?"

"McGonagall ignored us."

Harry started calling her some names that he wouldn't dare say in front of Mrs. Weasley.

"Well just say you did and get someone else."

Just then Neville came running up to them. "Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" he asked them "I forgot mine in math, or was it science?"

"No, sorry" Neville" said Harry. "Maybe Hermione has one. Scratch that she always has one."

"Uh, she seemed in a bad mood and she had a big book in her hand, so I decided not to ask. I wonder why she seemed so angry?" Neville wondered aloud.

"Dunno Neville," said Ron hurriedly, trying to stay away from that subject.

The bell rang. "Well see you around Neville," said Harry."

**After school in the library…**

"Stupid, no good, have to tutor," Hermione muttered angrily under her breath.

"Nargles got you?" Luna said behind her. Hermione jumped.

"Oh hi Luna, and what- oh never mind."

"Don't worry tutoring won't be so bad."

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"Well you've been muttering something about tutoring for the last 10 minutes," Luna said. "I was worried the nargles had damaged you brain."

Hermione sighed. Luna believed in imaginary things like nargles, leprechauns, and fairies.

"We should really get going on our project for Flitwick," Hermione said.

**Well that was odd… Anyway, I need to finish weekend homework! Emphasis on weekend! Keep on reading! P.S sorry for the bad grammar/spelling**


	5. A day in the life of Ginny and Ron

**A/N: Just to say the last review, have you read the next chapter? I don't think blondes are dumb. I love Luna she's one of my favorite characters. She is really smart, but since she says some weird stuff some people call her dumb. Just wanted to say that. Now for my favorite line: ON WITH THE STORY! P.S I still don't own Harry Potter :(**

Ginny was walking down the hall thinking about her soccer team's chances for winning when suddenly she saw Draco. He was bullying the 7th graders (as usual). His cronies Crabbe and Goyle were laughing stupidly behind him.

"Draco, pick on someone your own size," Ginny yelled at him. His eyes narrowed.

"Sticking up for some sevies, Weasley? I thought you were better than that!"

"Well she's certainly better than _you_; at least she has guts to pick on someone older than her," Harry said behind Ginny.

"Come on guys," Draco muttered.

Ginny looked back at Harry. "Thanks," she said. "Not that I needed it," she added quickly.

He grinned "Sure you didn't."

She smiled, "I can fight my own battles, I grew up with six brothers, remember?"

"Keep on saying that and one day it'll come true." She hit him on the arm.

"Ow, no need to get violent," he complained.

The bell rang. "I'll get you next time," he yelled down the hall.

She smiled. Wait, she thought, bad Ginny. Don't smile. One boy at a time. Was she possibly having feelings for Harry? No, she pushed the thought away.

**In the library…**

"What was a positive thing that the Articles of Confederation established with the Northwest Ordinance of 1787?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Ron shrugged.

"I told you to study this days ago," Hermione sighed.

"I forgot."

"Well what do you remember from chapter 7?"

"Not much," Ron frowned trying to think.

"Well the test is on the Constitution and all about the president," Hermione said. "Here's what you do, you make a chart with three columns; what I know, what I sort of know, and what I don't know. You first try to list everything you remember and what you sort of know, and then you look back in your notes and fill in what you don't know. You study what you sort of know and don't know. Clear?"

"Not really."

"You list what you know, sort of know and don't know," Hermione said very slowly.

"Oh, well you just could've said so." Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long day.

**Later in the day on the computer…**

At home Ron was on his family's computer chatting with Harry.

**Ron: Did you finish Snape's essay?**

**Harry: No when is it due?**

**Ron: Tomorrow**

**Harry: Damn! Now he'll fail me**

**Ron: He's just sour**

**Harry: Tell me about it**

**Ron: Just because he hates your dad**

**Harry: You should hear dad talk about him**

Suddenly an email popped up it said:

**From: Hermione**

**To: Ronald Weasley**

**Remember to study! The test is on Thursday!**

Ron rolled his eyes. He should've expected something like this.

**Harry: You there?**

**Ron: Yeah just got a message from Hermione**

**Harry: What?**

**Ron: Reminding me to study**

**Harry: Is that all she said?**

**Ron: Seriously? Or should I say siriusly, it's Hermione what else would she say?**

**Harry: ok, ok**

"Ron, I need the computer," Ginny yelled.

**Ron: G2G**

**Harry: kk see you tomorrow**

**A/N: Sorry I was in a rush when I wrote this so thank you again for all of the people who read this and are reading this! I would like to apologize for bad grammar, spelling etc. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME**


	6. Detention for Hermione

**Hey People of the World (my friend's line) I have so much homework it's driving me crazy. Anyway the good news is…. The world has calculators! Anyway I've been inspired so on with the story P.S I was talking to my friend the other day and she doesn't know what fanfics are! I forgot that she doesn't read much… Oh yeah and I don't own. (Like I would)**

At the Burrow…

"Hey guess what I got on my social studies test?" yelled Ron.

"An F?" guessed Fred.

"Nah he's not that good I think he got a F-," said George

"No you idiots," Ginny said shaking her head sadly. "Haven't you learned anything, he obviously got a T."

"What's a T?" they all asked in unison.

"Troll obviously," Ginny laughed.

"What's all this noise?" shouted Mrs. Weasley. She glared at Fred and George.

"Ron got a bad grade on his test," said Ginny.

"No I didn't I got a B+," Ron said

Fred and George gasped. "No, he couldn't have done that good," Fred said. George grabbed it out of Ron's hand.

"It might be forgery," he said holding it up to the light.

"Oh Ron, you really did it," beamed Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh ickle Ronniekins finally gotten a good grade," said Fred.

"Shut up," said Ron, but it was muffled because Mrs. Weasley was hugging him.

Well, now he had Hermione Granger to thank for this moment. Wonderful.

**The next day…**

Hermione was in home ec. and she was annoyed. The girls next to her were gossiping and talking about boys. They weren't even sewing their projects!

"Hermione, Pavarti stop talking and get to your sewing projects!" Mrs. Burbage called out.

_What? But Lavender and Pavarti where talking! Hermione thought._

"Mrs. Burbage it wasn't Hermione, she wasn't talking."

Mrs. Burbage didn't seem to hear, probably because she was helping some of the boys with their sewing projects.

Lavender and Pavarti started talking about it. "She didn't even know the difference between us!" "Hermione would never do anything like that, she's a good girl."

Hermione was still sewing, but listening to their conversation.

Seamus, who was sitting right across from her and also listening in, gave Hermione a sideways look to see if she heard what they said about her.

But Hermione was elsewhere, in Hermioneland thinking about whatever smart people thought about.

Actually she was thinking about next period, she'd see Ron and if he got a good grade. McGonagall said if he did better in the next month there was no need for her to continue tutoring.

This was music to her ears. She was smart, but she simply did not have the patience for tutoring.

**Next period (math)…**

"Please take out your homework from last night," Professor Vector instructed.

Hermione scribbled something on a piece of paper and passed it to Ron. Ron took it and unfolded it.

It said, **what did you get on your test?** Ron wrote **B+ **on the back and passed it to her, and went on clicking something.

Apparently Ron and Harry were having a contest on who could get the most when they kept clicking the equals sign on the calculator, like it was some kind of video game. _Boys_ she thought and ripped another piece of paper off and wrote, **you know what this means? **Ron kept clicking and called a timeout. He wrote something really fast, it came out messy. **Yeah we can stop weekly torture.**

Before he could pass it to Hermione, Professor Vector caught them.

"Passing notes? I would've expected better from you, Hermione. Detentions, both of you."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You heard me. Stay at the end of the lesson so we can arrange you detentions."

Hermione glared at Ron like it was somehow his fault that they'd gotten detention. It was only detention, something Ron had experience in, but Hermione was obviously freaking out.

**Too be continued…. I think I'm going to make them friends during detention. Sorry for the grammar spelling mistakes. THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	7. Hermione makes some new friends

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long all my files were deleted somehow. Anyway, on a happier note, here is the next chapter… Oh almost forgot I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

**Outside on the back lawn…**

"I can't believe you got us into this," said Hermione glaring at Ron.

"It's not my fault you passed that note," Ron said defensively.

"It is your fault for failing."

"If I knew that it would lead to this I'd try harder." Before Hermione could say anything Harry came running towards them.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked icily.

"I'm in detention with you guys," Harry explained.

"Oh wonderful," said Hermione sarcastically.

"What are we doing anyway?" asked Ron.

"Cleaning up the lawn with Hagrid I think. It's track season, right?" Hermione said.

"That oaf?" Draco said behind him. "God this place is going to the dogs. I wonder if my father knows this man is working here. How pathetic."

Harry and Ron both made furious moves toward Malfoy, but Hermione got there first- SMACK! She had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered. Harry, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle stood flabbergasted **(A/N: I love that word I don't know why) **as Hermione raised her hand again.

"Don't you _dare_ call Hagrid pathetic, you foul- you evil-"

"Hermione!" said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.

"Get _off_, Ron!" Malfoy stepped backward. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered.

"C'mon," Malfoy muttered, and in a moment all three of them had disappeared back into the school.

A moment later Harry and Ron laughed. "Hermione that was brilliant!" Harry said still laughing.

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron agreed.

"Did you see his face?" Harry mimed a surprised look. Hermione just stood there shocked. Harry and Ron had never seen her other than a goody two shoes that lived in the library.

"Hermione what's wrong you just slapped Malfoy and you look like the library was just destroyed," Harry said frowning.

"What? Oh I just don't hope I get in trouble," Hermione said quickly.

"Nah, I mean if he did tell then he'd have to admit he was slapped by a girl," Harry reassured her.

Just then Hermione felt happy. Happier than she'd felt in a long time. Because there are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and slapping Malfoy and sharing a detention is one of them.

**The next day…**

"Hey Hermione, Ron," said Harry walking with them to class.

"Hi Harry," said Hermione and Ron said together.

"JINX!" Ron practically yelled.

"Seriously?" said Hermione raising an eyebrow, "Don't you find that a little bit… childish?"

"No because you owe me a soda now," Ron said like that was completely obvious.

"Hi guys," said Ginny walking up next to them. "Wait I just got a text," she said and dived in her bag to get her phone.

"Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang are going out," she announced.

"And that's important because…?" Hermione asked.

"Because they're perfect for each other!" she said, "He's on your football team isn't he Harry? And she's the captain of the cheerleading team!"

"Perfect. So now they make each other more popular?" Hermione asked. Hermione looked over at Harry. He'd been unusually quiet. That made Hermione think that a) They once dated b) they never dated, but Harry liked her or c) aliens had somehow made a done something to shut Harry up (not that she was complaining, of course)

Ginny was about to say something, probably about how Hermione didn't get it, but the bell rang.

**At lunch… **

"Oh my gosh guess what?" Pavarti squealed to her friend Lavender.

"Cho and Cedric are going out? I heard."

"Yes but besides that?" Pavarti said rolling her eyes

"What?"

"One Direction is going to be preforming in Madison Square Garden and my dad can probably get us tickets!" said Pavarti jumping up and down.

"Really?" Lavender said, "You know April Fools day was a few days ago right?"

"No joke," Pavarti said. Just then she saw something unexpected, Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron and the rest of their friends.

"Hey look," she said to Lavender and nodded towards Hermione.

**So that's a chapter finished! Yay! As I said I don't own anything and/or know nothing about One Direction. Seriously. I didn't know that they existed until a week ago. The girls in my grade have the One Direction Infection. It's maddening they always talk about Harry Styles or start randomly singing a One Direction song. But enough of that thank you for reviewing and more are always appreciated!**


	8. Transfer students!

**A/N: Spring break! You know what this means? I can update faster! Anyway, I am thinking about doing a dance sometime soon in the story. I don't know what other things I should do. Give me a review and tell me what you think the chapters will come much faster that way! I don't own Harry Potter.**

**In study hall…**

"Hermione?"

"What do you want now?" Hermione snapped at Harry. She was in the good part in her book and did not appreciate being interrupted.

"Can you help me with my essay?"

"No do it on your own."

"Please?" Harry begged.

"No, go bother someone else."

"Well you're my friend."

"So?" she asked.

"Friends help each other."

Hermione sighed. She knew she couldn't get rid of Harry. "If I do the introduction will you stop pestering me?"

"Probably."

She took the paper and started writing. After a few minutes she was done. "Here," she said handing the paper back to Harry.

"You're a lifesaver."

She smiled. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Um Ron is afraid of spiders?"

"He is?" Hermione asked, forgetting to tell him she didn't mean it literally. "Why?"

"I never asked," Harry said.

_~Flashback~_

_Arghhhhhhhhhh!_

"_What? Harry looked over his shoulder. Ron was standing well back and seemed to be fighting the impulse to run. "What happened?" he asked a terrified Ron._

"_I-don't-like-spiders," said Ron tensely._

"_Really? I never knew that," said Harry, looking at Ron, surprised._

"_I don't mind them dead, I just don't like the way they move…"_

_~End of Flashback~_

"Well why didn't you ask him?"

"Hmmm it never occurred to me."

"**Please excuse the interruption," Dumbledore said on the loudspeaker. "We will be having student transfers from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive at 6 o'clock on Friday the 30****th**** of October.** "That's next week!" Hermione said to Harry. **"Lessons will end half an hour early- **

"Brilliant!" said Harry. "We have Snape last thing on Friday!" Hermione frowned but did nothing.

"**Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the school to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast. (A/N: I wanted to make this like a boarding school so let's just say they can visit their family on weekends.) **

"Did it ever occur to you that these schools have the weirdest names? Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang. I wonder if cavemen came up with these names," Harry wondered aloud.

"The correct term is Neanderthal and no they didn't." Hermione tried to explain.

"Hey guys guess what?" said Ron behind them. Hermione jumped.

"Don't do that! And where were you?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I had to go to the library. I had 5 books overdue and I had to find them all. One might be at home…" He was lost in thought until Hermione snapped her fingers under his nose.

"What were you going to tell us?" she asked impatiently.

"Oh Ginny would like me to tell you that Seamus told her that Dean was told by Parvati that overheard some teachers talking who said something about a ball for the transfer students."

"What?" said Harry.

"Dean was told by Parvati that... that... Please don't ask me to say it again!"

"So who are you going to ask?" Hermione asked the two of them.

"Dunno," both of them said.

"Well start thinking before it's too late," she warned them.

**3 days later…**

Word had leaked out about the dance and the rumors about the Yule Ball had been flying everywhere. For instance, Dumbledore had bought eight hundred barrels of mulled mead from Madam Rosemerta, owner of the local bar. It seemed to be fact, however, that he had booked the Weird Sisters, a famous musical group.

Teachers had given up trying to teach with all the excitement, except Professor Binns and Professor Snape of course. They wouldn't let a little thing like a ball keep them from teaching.

**On the day the students arrive…**

"Where are they?" Ron whispered.

"I don't know! That's the 5th time you asked."

"It's freezing!" Harry complained.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe they got stuck in traffic," Ginny suggested.

"I should've worn something warmer," Harry grumbled.

"What did you expect?" Hermione demanded.

"Ohhh look finally" Ginny said quickly trying to avoid another argument.

Sure enough, a row of white limousines pulled up to the school. About thirty girls and boys in blue and white school uniforms got out of the limos and walked out like they were expecting someone to attend to them. Then a woman came out, clearly the Headmistress.

"Ah Madam Maxime, welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madam Maxime in a thick French accent, "I 'ope I find you well."

"In excellent form, I thank you."

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madam Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment. You should get inside and warm up a trifle," said Dumbledore, gesturing towards the students who were shivering.

"Thank you," she said and walked inside with her students, ushered by Filch, the caretaker.

A few minutes went by and the students went back to shivering and talking in low voices.

"Hope Durmstrang comes soon or we'll all get hypothermia and freeze to death," Ron grumbled.

"Don't worry, Dumbledore will do something," Hermione said, but she didn't sound so sure.

"Look over there!" a seventh grader cried. "By the field!" They heard chop-chop-chop like a-

"Helicopter," Hermione said. A few helicopters came in and landed on the field.

"Dramatic much?" Ron asked all of them. Dumbledore greeted Karkaroff and the twenty students who wore fur and didn't seem to mind the cold. "It's an all boys school," explained Hermione, "They must come from up North."

"Harry it's Krum- Viktor Krum!" Ron hissed in Harry's ear.

**A/N: And that's the show! So story alert, favorite, review the couples you want to see! I'll update as soon as I can!**


End file.
